A Virgin's Halloween Sacrifice
by AutumnOtts
Summary: Bella and the Cullen family are embarking on the tradition of Halloween. When Bella and Jasper are kidnapped by a sadistic secret society run by humans, all hell breaks loose. One shot for Haunted Twilight Challenge. J&B, and Cannon pairs. Review & vote!


**A Virgin's Halloween Sacrifice**

**By: AutumnOtts and Mistyhaze420**

**Submitted for Haunted Twilight Challenge**

**Please check out other Challenge Entries at : http://www (dot) fanfiction**

**(dot) net/community/Haunted_Twilight_Challenge/74526/**

**Rating: M, contains violence and lemons**

**Bella and the Cullen family are embarking on the tradition of Halloween. They are going to dress up, trick-or-treat and attend a few parties. When Bella and Jasper are kidnapped by a sadistic secret society run by humans, all hell breaks loose. Bella and Jasper are the object of a twisted ritual to bring a demon God to earth. How will Jasper and Bella get out of this dangerous situation? Will the rest of the Cullen family find them in time? Will they become the sacrifice, or will Bella sacrifice something else to save their lives?**

************************************************************************

"Sir, we have found a virgin sacrifice for our all Hallows Eve ritual. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is not only aware of the existence of vampires…she's actually dating one!"

"That's perfect. She will be the one to rid the world of all supernatural beings once the ritual is complete. Just think about it…a world with no vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, leprechauns…this will please our God greatly. Now go and capture her…also remember that we will need a vampire sacrifice as well to complete the ritual. You must get him to eat a piece of this 'special' candy corn. The candy corn has been laced with a magic potion that will drain the vampire's supernatural abilities up until midnight. This will be a great day for us."

"Yes sir."

**********************************************************************

**Meanwhile, back in Bella's bedroom…**

"Alice! This dress is practically see through!" Bella looked at herself in the full length mirror and glared at the white, shear dress that Alice had put her in for their Halloween celebration. It was a plain dress, long and flowing but the thin gauzy material left very little to the imagination.

Alice bounced over and put the finishing touches on Bella's messy updo, "Oh Bella! Now quit your whining. You are dressed as a virgin sacrifice and from the visions that have been dancing around in my head…you won't be one after midnight if you play your cards right."

Bella's eyes got wide as she stared at the crazy pixie, "You mean…finally, Edward and I…"

Alice just smiled, "Well, Bella…let's just say that if everything works out the way my vision is going, everyone will be very, very happy once this Halloween is over. This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"

Bella was excited now as she had been trying to bed Edward Cullen going on two years. She figured she was the only virgin left in town above the age of 17. Well, except for Edward who was slightly older.

Bella hadn't celebrated Halloween with the Cullen's before and she was highly amused with how serious they took the holiday.

Just then, Edward came hopping in through the window. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Bella in that dress. While it would've been _almost _shear to human eyes…his perfect vampire vision could see every inch of her creamy skin through the light material.

He gulped and started walking slowly back to the window when Alice looked over at him, "See something you like, Edward?"

He stammered for a moment before breaking out in his trademark half grin, "You look really pretty, Bella. But, Alice, isn't she going to freeze to death in that dress. It's not exactly warm outside. Maybe she should put on some sweats underneath…"

Alice scowled, "Oh no, Edward Cullen! She is not changing a thing. If little Eddie is affected by the sight of her in this dress, that's your problem."

Edward sighed, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, "Fine. What's she supposed to be anyway? Beautiful maiden? Damsel in distress?"

Alice smiled, "Virgin sacrifice."

Edward coughed for no apparent reason and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's great, Alice. Good choice. Thanks a lot."

Now Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh Edward, quit worrying about what I'm wearing and tell me what you're going to be."

Now he looked up and smiled at her in child like excitement, "Well, Bella, you know how important Halloween is to us. It's the one day of the year that we can be whoever we want and don't have to pretend."

Bella turned to him, "So, what are you dressing up as then?"

He laughed, "Vampire, of course."

She rolled her eyes again, "How very original, Edward."

He stuck out his bottom lip just a little to pout, "I've got fangs and a cape. That's cool, right?"

Bella couldn't resist the adorable pout on his pretty red lips. She glided over to him and placed one chaste kiss on the plump lip and smiled, "It's very cool, baby."

He seemed to be happy now. He looked over to Alice and smiled, "Well, Ali, if you're all done here, Esme needs you at home to finish some of the last minute plans."

Alice nodded and looked to Bella, "I'll send Jasper over in a little bit to get you. That will give you some time to visit with Charlie before our fun begins!"

"Alice, what are you blocking from me?" Edward suddenly realized that his little pixie sister was reciting Edgar Alan Poe's The Raven over and over again in her mind. Alice just giggled as she dragged Edward out the window with her, "Nothing, Edward. I just want to make sure this is the best Halloween ever so I need you to stay out of my mind so you don't ruin anything! Now go!"

They both said their good-byes to Bella and headed off through the forest.

Bella turned to look at herself in the mirror once more…the dress really did look fabulous on her and the dark smoky makeup paired with the wild messy updo of her long chocolate locks, really did make her stand out. If what Alice had said about this being her lucky night…she would definitely have to remember to thank her.

Bella visited with Charlie for a little bit who also seemed less than pleased with her dress but since she was 18 now, really, what could he do?

They gave out some candy to the cute trick-or-treaters and finally twilight came and Bella was left to wait for Jasper to pick her up as Charlie decided to head down to the reservation for Billy Black's famous Halloween Fish Fry.

Bella sat on the front porch and waited until she finally saw Jasper break through from the woods. His running ceased and he began a slow saunter up to her. Bella was immediately taken back by the vision in front of her.

Jasper was some variation of a cowboy and vampire. He had on black leather chaps that hugged his perfect body in all the right places, a black cowboy hat pulled low, and a long black trench coat.

Jasper smiled up at her, obviously aware of the less than sisterly emotions she was just having, Bella blushed and he laughed, "Hey darlin. Nice dress."

She was scarlet by the time he was done walking slowly around her to check out her costume. He smiled again and Bella noticed the fake fangs in his mouth and laughed, "Nice fangs."

Jasper bent down for Bella to jump on his back, which she did but not before grumbling about her dress being hiked half way up her ass. A moment later, Jasper was running again through the dark woods.

Had he not been so distracted by Bella's smooth long legs wrapped around his waist and the fact that her dress was pushed up to her thighs, he may have noticed the ambush that they were running into.

But he didn't and a moment later, they were surrounded by people in long black cloaks. Now Jasper could easily take out all of these men but having one very delicate human on his back proved to be a challenge and before he realized it, one of the evil men had thrown something into his mouth. By instinct he swallowed and then he coughed, "What the hell? Was that candy corn? Why the hell are you trying to choke me on candy corn? Nobody likes this crap!"

Bella was beyond confused as the scuffle broke out and Jasper kept her hidden safely behind his back. Soon, the tainted candy corn took effect and Jasper could feel himself becoming weak and losing his abilities. He fought back as best he could but in his weakened state, he was soon overcome by the twenty men around them and he and Bella were dragged away.

Jasper was careful to try and keep note of their surroundings but his weakened vision made it difficult. It was as if he were human…at least for the time being. Before long, they were being pulled and pushed into an old mine shaft.

Bella and Jasper both gasped as they took in their surroundings. Hundreds of people stood around in black cloaks and wore strange necklaces with a distinct medallion. They were forced down on their knees upon an alter in the center of the decrepit old shaft.

A man emerged, his face covered by the sinister cloak. He spoke in a gravely voice, "These are the two for our ritual?"

One of the others conceded, "Yes, Master. Believe it or not, this girl is the virgin…"

The other man laughed, "Sure couldn't tell it by that dress! At least she's dressed for the part."

This little statement only managed to piss Bella off because only _she _could get captured by a group of sadistic weirdo's who wanted to sacrifice her pure virgin ass. But Bella's a smart girl so she decided to ask some questions instead…and she knew just how to do it.

She looked up through long lashes at the "Master" in his long cloak and she purred, "Master, is it? What is it that you plan to do me?"

The man laughed maniacally and said, "Isabella, you are a very special guest at our ceremony tonight. You see, we are a people united for the greater good of humanity. We are a people who wish to rid the world of it's evil infestations. Vampires, werewolves…supernatural beings have no place here on our earth. It's time we took back what belongs to us and destroy the freaks of nature, once and for all!"

The room erupted in applause and people shouting their agreement. Jasper suddenly remembered that he had his cell phone in the inside pocket of his jacket. If only he could figure out a way to get himself alone so that he could text a message to the Cullen's…

Jasper didn't need his special abilities to know that he wasn't dealing with the 'sharpest tools in the shed' so he figured that maybe he could trick them into leaving.

He looked up at the loony in the cloak, "This is a pretty important ritual, huh? Sacrificing a virgin and a vampire to your God so that he will rid the world of all supernatural beings…I would've thought you would've done more to decorate the place for the occasion…"

Jasper was channeling his inner Alice, "…I mean, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you don't have a single candle or rug…"

The head of the cloak tilted as the Master appeared to think about what Jasper was saying. Clearly this is a once in a lifetime opportunity…maybe they should jazz up the place a bit.

Jasper knew he was pondering his notion and quickly added, "I'm sure you could find plenty of stuff to darken the place up at the Halloween Store in town. They're open till midnight so that would give you a couple of hours before you have to perform the ritual at midnight. I mean, seriously, if I'm gonna die in some stupid sacrificial ritual, the least you could do is go balls to the wall and try to make the place a little scarier."

And Jasper thought to himself, '_Stupid human_.'

The man spoke up, "You're right!" He quickly split the coven into groups to go out on a mission for Halloween supplies…but not before he chained one of Bella and Jasper's wrists together and then chained them to a wall. Two guards were left back to watch them and Bella noticed how they seemed to take a special liking to one another.

She whispered to Jasper, "Send them some lust…"

He whispered back, "They gave me something, Bella, that took away all my vampire abilities…I'm basically a human right now."

Bella began to panic, "What are we gonna do, Jasper?"

He reached inside his pocket as discreetly as possible and grasped his phone before pulling it out and hiding it behind him. With no vampire skills to aid him he found it difficult to type a text message this way but what other choice did he have?

**Meanwhile at the Cullen's…**

"Alice do you see anything? Where are they?" Edward was frantic with worry as Jasper had left two hours ago for Bella and they had never made it back. They were all looking for them now in woods by Bella's house.

Alice looked over at Edward with a twinkle in her eye, "Nope. Nothing."

She was now singing Marilyn Manson's This Is Halloween over and over again in her head and Edward knew that the evil fairy was withholding information.

"Wait! Look what I found!" Emmett came running over to Carlisle with a shiny medallion. Carlisle took the medallion and eyed it suspiciously, "I believe I have seen this before. If this belongs to who I think it does, we are all in big trouble."

They quickly took off for home so Carlisle could do a little research on the medallion. They gathered around him in his office chair as he read from an old leather book, "This medallion belongs to the Secret Coven of Man. This coven is aware of all supernatural beings that exist on earth and it's order is to eradicate the world of unnatural creatures because they are not of their God. A ritual performed precisely one minute before midnight on Halloween is thought to instantaneously cause all supernatural beings to combust in flames and die. The ritual is performed on a human virgin and a vampire. Their blood is emptied into a basin and set on fire. Then they will be covered with blood and holy water and set on fire. The coven will say their secret chant and all supernatural beings go up in flames along with them."

Everyone gasped…except Alice.

"It's already 11:35, Carlisle! We have to find them!" Edward began running back to the woods to try and follow the scent when he received a text message. He had been calling Bella and Jasper but both had went straight to voice mail. But he was relived when he saw it was from his brother who he knew would protect Bella at all costs.

**Bn kdnpd hlp at mne 20m s of blls**

Edward deciphered the message and figured it to say, "Been kidnapped, help. At a mine 20 miles south of Bella's." He relayed the message to his family and they took off running to the mines, praying that they weren't too late.

**Meanwhile, back at the mines…**

After Jasper had sent the text message, he accidentally dropped his phone. The guards came running over and grabbed the device. Jasper got an idea…

"I texted my family of vicious vampires and they are on their way. Unless you want to be here to face them alone, I suggest you run along and go fetch your backup…quickly!"

Jasper had another idea but it would require alone time with Bella….

The two human guards were wrought with fear and they fled the shaft quickly. But Jasper had another shaft on his mind…

"Hey Bella. It's almost midnight and if we don't figure something out soon, we're all dead…you, me, Edward, Alice, Jacob…all of us. I know a way, Bella…you're just gonna have to trust me on this…"

And then she was pressed against the wall with Jasper's smooth lips to hers and his eager shaft pressed against her. She gasped and he moved his lips to her ear, "If you're not a virgin the ritual won't work."

Bella whispered, "What about Edward? Alice?"

Jasper laughed softly in her ear as he wrapped her legs around his waist, "Bella…we're saving all of us by doing this. How could they possibly be mad at us for it? Besides, they may never have to know…just think about it, Bella…I'll be giving you something I know you have been aching for…I'm basically human right now so I can't possibly hurt you…" Then he took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked it gently between his teeth, "…and I promise that this is gonna be incredible, darlin. I may be human right now, but I'm still Jasper fuckin Whitlock."

Bella's thighs quivered at his cocky words and promises of pleasure. She spoke quietly, "Fuck me, Jasper."

And Jasper knew that he didn't need his super vampire skills to give Bella the fuck of a lifetime…he was naturally gifted in this area.

Unfortunately they didn't have a lot of time for foreplay…

His hands traveled up her silky thighs and ripped the lacy panties from her willing body. His lips found hers again and he ran his tongue across her bottom lip and anxiously deepened the kiss when her lips parted.

Her one hand that wasn't chained to the wall, trailed down his chest and to the button of his jeans. She quickly popped it open and pulled down his zipper. Her fingers brushed past the honey blonde curls and she was surprised to find that he was going commando.

His erect cock sprang free and stood proudly and Bella licked her lips, wishing for just one taste. She slid her finger across the wet tip of his cock and brought it to her lips. She sucked it into her mouth with a soft moan and Jasper was thoroughly surprised at what a little vixen sweet Bella could be.

His hand slid in-between her creamy thighs to her hot, dripping center. He wasted no time, knowing that they didn't have long before the coven returned. He slipped two fingers inside her and began pumping them softly as his thumb rubbed soft circles along her clit.

It didn't take Bella long before she climaxed around his fingers with a shuddering wave of pleasure rocking through her body. Jasper took this as his cue…

He placed his rock hard cock at her entrance and began very slowly pushing into her. She wrapped the one free arm around his waist, pushing his jeans down a bit further and grabbing a handful of his luscious ass.

He couldn't help but thrust as she squeezed his ass and he quickly broke through her barrier. She let out a shriek and dug her nails into his skin.

His mouth was on hers again as he pulled out just a little and slowly pushed back in. She groaned as he continued soft, slow pumps inside her tight virgin pussy. He was aching to fuck her senseless but he knew he must be gentle…

But, after a minute, Bella's nails clenched his ass and pulled him in deeper as she moaned, "So good…harder Jasper…faster…fuck me please…"

That was all he needed to hear. He began pulling his stiff cock almost all the way out before slamming back into her. Bella was pressed firmly against the wall as Jasper savagely fucked her and she loved every minute of it.

The walls echoed with the sounds of slapping skin and grunts and moans…

Jasper couldn't remember the last time he fucked a virgin but he was awfully happy to be in the right place at the right time for this job…

Before long he could feel her walls tightening around him as she gasped out, "Oh fuck Jasper!"

He pulled out and drove into her one more time before his cock exploded inside her and he screamed out, "Fuck…oh Bella…"

They could hear rustling along the walls of the shaft and knew they had to clean up quickly. Jasper hurriedly fixed his jeans as Bella's feet went back to the floor. They kicked the panties off in a crack in the floor just as all of the coven came barreling into the room.

The coven were furious that they had been tricked into leaving but they had no idea that young Isabella Swan had been deflowered. They setup quickly for the ritual and at one minute till midnight they held Jasper and Bella's hands up over an old basin before using a sharp utensil to slice through the soft skin of their palms and drain some of their blood and venom into the basin.

Just then, the Cullen's came crashing into the room. The master laughed, "You're too late!" And he lit a match and dropped it into the basin of blood as Bella and Jasper were covered in buckets of blood and holy water. Bella's dress was all the way see through now and Edward gasped at the sight of short brown curls through the wet, clinging material.

Surely, Bella had worn panties when she left the house…

But the second the flame hit the basin of blood…the coven erupted in flames. The Cullen's and Jasper and Bella all gasped at the sight of the room full of people combusting into blazes of fire and burning quickly to ash.

Once all of the coven was reduced to a pile of rubble, Jasper's vampire abilities came back and he easily broke free from the chains and then broke Bella free.

Edward grabbed Bella in his arms and kissed her face all over while he whispered of his love for her.

Alice smiled knowingly at Jasper and held a finger to her lips in a sign for him to keep quiet. Carlisle looked at Edward and Bella wearily and then to Jasper, "Son, I have to ask…how is it that the ritual's effects were reversed?"

Jasper took a deep breath, "It's no big deal really but I figured that since they needed a virgin sacrifice, then it wouldn't work if she wasn't a virgin anymore. Sorry, Edward."

But Jasper wasn't really sorry because Bella was most definitely an experience he would never forget.

Edward was shocked and angry and Bella just bit her lip as she tried to look remorseful but Jasper knew better as he felt the contentment, happiness, and thankfulness rolling off her in thick waves.

Alice spoke up quickly, "Edward, this is a good thing. I mean, if Jasper can make love to Bella, and he's the scariest one of us all…then there's no reason you can't either."

And Alice's plan finally came to fruition to help her brother and her best friend achieve the final step in their intimacy.

Edward thought about it for a moment before smiling at Bella, "She's right. If Jasper can do it without hurting you then I know I can. Come on, Bella…let's get you home and cleaned up…maybe I can take a shower with you…"

Bella was giddy with excitement…I mean, come on, two fuckhot vampires in one night…she knew what a lucky girl she was. She glanced back at Jasper with a wink before being frisked away by and overexcited Edward.

Jasper turned to his scheming pixie wife, "Alice, you know that I was practically human when Bella and I were intimate." She smiled, "I know, Jazzy, but Edward won't hurt her. He just needed the boost of confidence."

Alice smiled as she and her husband ran home hand in hand. She couldn't be mad at him for saving them all and helping their brother and her best friend out all at the same time. Besides, Halloween is a time to be someone different…

Jasper Whitlock fucked Bella…not her husband, Jasper Hale.

Alice, Jasper and the rest of the family walked out of the mine shaft, only to run into a stunned Edward and Bella.

When they looked around in front of the two they saw four glowing objects. When they looked closer these object were people...well like people. As realization hit all of them they all gasped. "Angels?"

"Hello, my name is Gabrielle, and this is Thomas, Peter, and Teresa." The angel spoke in such a heavenly tone while gesturing toward the others. "Yes, we are angels, and we are here because of the magic of All Hallows Eve, or as most call it Halloween."

Bella impatiently rolled her eyes and spoke, "Ok, what do you want, we were in the middle of something?"

The angels laughed a knowing laugh which made Bella immediately turn red. "As, the magic of this night expires in 13 minutes, I will be quick. You not only destroyed and evil coven of humans, but also caused the destruction of their 'God'. He was actually a demon, the very demon who created the first vampires." Thomas spoke in a excited tone.

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked quietly still in awe of the creatures before him.

Theresa giggled like a child, "It means that all of the creatures that he created will also be destroyed.....wait...that is why we have come." The Cullen's all were panicked as they knew they were such creatures to be destroyed.

Peter then stepped forward covering Bella and the Cullen's in his heavenly glow. "God, sent us to offer you a gift for what you have accomplished that we could not. You have to make a decision and now only have 7 minutes to make this decision. You can be immune to the destruction of your kind, or we can remove the stamp the demon left within you, therefore leaving you human. If you stay vampires you will not thirst for blood, and you will no longer be venomous, however if you decide to become human, you will be allowed to retain your gifts. We will let you decide together."

Gabrielle glided to Bella and took her arm, "Bella, my dear a word please?"

Bella just looked to her family, and the gave her a look that said she should go.

Gabrielle placed Bella insider her light and spoke to her. "We have not forgotten that you were key in the demon's destruction, and therefore we will offer you gifts as well. If they chose to remain as they are, then you will also become one of them, if they chose to be human, we will give you the gifts you would have had. You will be able to shield yourself and others from supernaturally gifted people, also a gift you wouldn't have had is the ability to read Edward's mind. He hides a lot in that mind, and we think you should be able to see what."

Bella looked around in shock, her dreams would be coming true on this night, all of them. She would be with her adopted family in one way or another, and she was overjoyed. "Thank you." Was all she could manage.

"No, thank you. It is time they have made their decision." Gabrielle guided Bella back into Edward's waiting arms.

The angels spoke as one, "What is your choice?"

Bella looked eagerly at her adopted family. Carlisle spoke "We, have chose to embrace humanity once again...all of us."

"Then it shall be." The angles spoke again, and pointed their hands outward, as they did Bella, and the Cullens were covered in a glowing dust. Then the angels were gone.

Bella looked eagerly at her family, "So, you're human now, just like me...how does it feel?" She heard squeals of delight all around. "So what is first on the human to do list?" She asked.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme spoke together with unbelievable excitement, "I want a baby!!!" Their husband's all looked somewhat stunned. Bella just laughed.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, "So that means we get to have human sex right, that is how baby making work?" The girls nodded and he continued "Hell yeah, Emmett is gonna get some hot human lovin'." With that he grabbed Rosalie and they started to walk away.

Carlisle just nodded profusely at Esme, as they started to walk away. Jasper looked into his pixie wife's excited eyes, "I didn't know you wanted kids, but I always have, so let's get this rodeo started." With that he scooped her up and winked once more at Bella.

Edward leaned down and placed his mouth at the base of Bella's ear, "How about you and I do what normal human teenagers do on a Halloween night." Bella sucked in a breath, as her body flamed with excitement.

She then hesitated and turned to the other's who hadn't made it far on their human legs. "Hey guys, remember that you have to sleep, eat, and use the bathroom. How about after you are done baby makin,' I cook breakfast for all of us? They all looked at her with confusion.

They knew they were lucky to have Bella, because they hadn't been human is so long everything was going to be a learning experience. They all agreed and continued on their way.

Bella looked up at Edward and tried out her new ability. In her mind she saw things that should be illegal. He had a plan for making love to her for the fist time, and she knew she was going to enjoy every second.

"Babe, before we get buck wild, we need to go to the store, unlike them I don't want a baby, at least, not yet." They both laughed and went on their way.

Alice knew this was going to be a special halloween, but even she didn't know how special it truly would be. "I love Halloween." She whispered into the night.

"Me too darlin'." Jasper answered as he began making love to his crazy pixie wife.

Halloween had always been a Cullen favorite, but now it was the most important day of the year to all of them even Bella. Her and Edward would be married on the following Halloween to show just how important it really was.

Happy Halloween!!!!!


End file.
